On Top
by darkalbino
Summary: Dobe, your cock in his ass does not mean a thing. NaruSasuNaru, lemon, PWP, oneshot. Eh, i think even if you prefer SasuNaru, you'll still like this. Trade with Aidiki at Y!gal.


**Title**: On Top

**Rating**: M

**Author**: darkalbino

**Written For**: Aidiki

This is a trade with Aidiki at Y!Gallery, i asked her what she wanted and all she told me was "hot NaruSasu lemon! 8D" and i was like "D8 ...okaaay -_-" *REALLY is not in a NaruSasu kinda mood* seriously, the amount of the stuff on Y! has me a little fed up - BUT ANYWAY. I WAS PROMISED SASUNARU PICCIE IN EXCHANGE. SO I DID IT. O3O

Besides, I rather like this NaruSasu. It appeals to my SasuNaru taste~ *evil laughter* YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL NARUTO'S TOP! BUWAHAHAHA!

**Warnings**: NaruSasuNaru, Yaoi, Language. POINTLESS PORN IS POINTLESS FOR THE NOSEBLEEDS AND THE LOLZ.

**Disclaimer**: do not ooowwwnnn gaaahhhh

**Not Beta'd ;_____;

* * *

**

**On Top  
**

Naruto is a genius.

Why is that, you say?

Well, who other than a genius could get their boyfriend hot enough to stop off at a fast food restaurant for sex? On the family restroom floor no less.

Especially when that boyfriend is the prissy, borderline germ-phobic bastard Sasuke Uchiha.

"Shut up, dumbass. Sucking my dick in the car does not make you a 'genius'."

Naruto blinks twice and pouts at the ceiling. "Damn it! Why do I keep doing that?!" He whispers harshly, well aware that there are people just outside.

Sasuke lets out a snort and pushes Naruto's t-shirt up higher around his chest. "Apparently your mouth is so big that your thoughts can't hide from it." He tweaks a nipple harshly. "And I'm not a priss."

Naruto gasps and bucks against Sasuke, both of them sporting a raging hard-on through their pants.

Sasuke hadn't been able to do much when Naruto, without a word, had suddenly bent himself over Sasuke's lap in the driver's seat and began mouthing around his shaft through his jeans. He'd cried out (although later he would say it was really a manly grunt of manliness) and nearly swerved off the road when Naruto actually pulled his cock out and straight up deep-throated him.

The following events were a bit of a horny blur. There was some persuasion on Naruto's part to pull over for sex, then offended refusal by Sasuke to even _think_ of having sex in his 79' Camero. Some sloppy, hormone driven parking, a messy scramble into the tiny, family restroom of a packed Burger King and a quick flick of the lock before Naruto was all but tackled to the floor.

Naruto can't help but chuckle as he listens to Sasuke bitch and complain about how bathroom floors are twenty percent dirtier than the toilet while simultaneously pounding his dick against him from between Naruto's legs.

Naruto groans low in his throat, fumbling with the button on Sasuke's jeans before his hands are slapped away and Sasuke undoes them himself, raising his hips and kicking them off with several frustrated grunts.

The lingering smell of a lemony cleaning product is thick in the air, which gives Sasuke some comfort in knowing that this disease nest has at least been cleaned recently. He pants heavily and dives in for a kiss, harshly tugging Naruto's bottoms to his knees, which causes him to slide back a little. But that doesn't stop him, oh no, Sasuke just drags his tongue down Naruto's throat, laves the muscle over his tanned chest. His movements are uncharacteristically frantic and disorganized, lacking the usual grace and poise that Sasuke is known for.

Naruto grunts as Sasuke pushes his knees up to his chest, his head between them as he mashes their aching cocks against one another and grinds the hard flesh with needy thrusts of his hips. Naruto's arms flail out for purchase as the pleasure tears through him, but they knock against the toilet by his head before tangling furiously into Sasuke's hair. He slams up against Sasuke with heavy breaths, hands falling and reaching around for the supple flesh of his ass. Naruto squeezes it and jerks Sasuke down repeatedly, his fingertips teasing the puckered hole between them.

Their grinding causes something to slip out of Naruto's back pocket, and it catches between Naruto's buttock and Sasuke's thigh.

Sasuke looks down and frowns, letting go of Naruto's legs with one hand he picks up the bottle of lube. He looks back at Naruto, who is grinning sheepishly. "Planning for this, eh idiot?"

Even half-naked with his knees up against his chest, Naruto smiles and raises his head haughtily. "Not the first time I do whatever I have to, to get what I want."

Sasuke clicks his tongue. He flicks the cap of the bottle and moves away from Naruto slightly, so there's no contact between their groins but he's still close enough to hold Naruto's legs up and Naruto's hands remain on his ass. "I see. And what is it that you want, exactly?" His eyes widen slightly in surprise as Naruto smacks his ass with both hands.

Naruto laughs under his breath, "My cock in your tight ass, baby."

"Wrong answer," Sasuke quips. He sneers and tips the bottle over, pouring quite a generous amount of lubricant onto Naruto's penis. The clear liquid oozes down the hard organ, until the bottle is empty and Sasuke shakes it dry.

Naruto's eyes roll with a choked groan as Sasuke begins rubbing the lubricant all over Naruto's cock and anus. His hand and the bottle smooth over his balls and stroke down his shaft, smearing the liquid so it shines on Naruto's skin.

Sasuke smirks and stops rubbing. "The correct answer is," He pushes the bottom of the small bottle against Naruto's hole, and slowly, carefully, slides it inside as Naruto gasps and his fingernails bite into Sasuke's skin. "You want what _I_ want, Naruto." He pulls the bottle back out a bit, and feels Naruto shudder with pleasure as he pushes it back inside until only the cap is sticking out. "And _I_ want your cock in my tight ass." He smacks his hands under Naruto's thighs, forcing them upward and tighter against Naruto's body as he leans over him, grinning down at his flushed face. "Understood, _baby_?"

Naruto grits his teeth as Sasuke straddles him, his legs bent on either side of Naruto as Naruto's calves rest on his shoulders, most of Sasuke's body weight pressing on his thighs against his torso. Sasuke spreads himself as much as he can before reaching behind and grabbing Naruto's erection, skillfully guiding it inside of himself as he sinks down on top of it with minimal effort and discomfort.

When he's settled, Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrists from behind him and slams them against the linoleum floor beside Naruto's head. He begins moving slowly, his body rocking up and down as he pulls himself off Naruto before sucking him back in. Each time he moves his cock is lightly squeezed between Naruto's thighs, making him moan quietly.

Naruto's head thrashes in pleasure, his fingers curling and blood pounding furiously in his ears as he thrusts with what little control he has over his own body. "Oh fuck, Sasuke," he moans.

Sasuke chortles, a sheen of sweat collecting on his forehead. His rocking increases, until his speed is nearly violent, banging the top of Naruto's head against the bathroom wall. "What's the matter, Naruto? I thought this what you wanted?" He sniggers darkly. "I wonder _who's fucking who here_."

Naruto is panting harshly. The warmth, the weight, the pleasure – it's a tad difficult to breathe. Sasuke moving over him, swallowing him up in that tight, velvet heat, the feel of Sasuke's sex sliding between his legs. His lips spread in a wide grin. "Fuck baby," he breathes, "who gives a shit, just don't fucking stop." His ass clenches around the bottle as Sasuke takes him all the way inside and pauses to circle his hips over Naruto within him.

Semen drips from the tip of Sasuke's penis, leaving pearly drops on the sculpted flesh of Naruto's stomach. He can feel Naruto pulsing inside of him, stretching him in a way that he would only ever allow Naruto to do, that only Naruto _could_. "You're gonna come aren't you, Naruto." He chuckles and tightens his hold on Naruto's wrists, loving the flutter of his pulse beneath his touch. "I can feel it throbbing, ready to _burst_."

A sharp ripple tears through Naruto's loinsat those words. "Damn baby, if you don't stop saying shit like that," Naruto mutters, his whole body quivering from the excitement.

Sasuke squeezes around him and narrows his eyes with a cruel smirk. "Saying what? How your dick fills me up so good?" He laughs as Naruto's head tosses back, hitting the wall once more. "How I can't wait until I feel your hot cum leaking out of my ass," he jerks up and drops down sharply, forcing Naruto to bite down a loud cry, "dripping down my thighs," he whispers.

Naruto is heaving, and so goddamn _close_.

Sasuke lets go of one of Naruto's wrists. He reaches below him and yanks the bottle out, quickly replacing it with two of his fingers, shoving them deep inside Naruto and striking his prostate with ease.

Naruto flies off the ground as Sasuke pumps his fingers in and out, jerking himself off and on Naruto's cock. "_Do it Naruto_," he demands between gritted teeth.

But before the words are even done, Naruto is gasping, clawing at Sasuke's back with his free hand as spasms wrack his body from the height of orgasm. He is vaguely aware of Sasuke's own groan of completion, low and long and oh so satisfied.

Naruto's nails leave little wrinkles in Sasuke's shirt as his hand falls away sluggishly and he slumps on the floor, boneless and sated.

Sasuke brings Naruto's wrist up and kisses it chastely while raising his hips, allowing Naruto to slip out of him with a lewd, wet sound. He pulls his fingers out and wipes them on Naruto's shirt while standing up and reaching for his pants.

Naruto smiles and lifts his hips, tugs his jeans back up before standing as well.

When Sasuke finishes with his clothing and tosses the empty lube into a wastebasket by the toilet, he is surprised to find Naruto backing him against the door, until he bumps into it and Naruto has slanted their mouths in a kiss.

Sasuke snorts and wraps his arms loosely around his boyfriend's waist, while Naruto rests his arms over him against the door and kisses him lazily.

Sasuke's lips are tugged and sucked into the moist heat of Naruto's mouth, while his eyes flicker over the white, wet mess they've left on the bathroom floor. He raises a hand and lightly puts his fingers over Naruto's mouth and chin to stop him. "We better go fast, before someone comes."

Naruto chuckles, "Hehe, I think we've done plenty of _coming_ for anyone here."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and smacks the idiot across his head. "Dumbass," he mutters as he turns and unlocks the door, pulling it open.

They both come to a complete standstill when they step out to find a little girl in pig-tails looking up at them with large, brown eyes.

…Silence.

Sasuke's cheeks flush a bit and he points a little further down the hall. "Girl's room is that way, kid."

The girl blinks owlishly. "I heard moaning." She looks at Naruto, who goes completely red and scratches the back of his head with a nervous grin.

"Uh…aha," Naruto points at her, "It's a lot more fun than it sounds! Oof!" He grabs his stomach after Sasuke's effective elbow jab.

"_Idiot_," Sasuke breathes, and reaches for his back pocket. He comes up with a five dollar bill and hands it to the girl. "There, five bucks if you forget what you saw here."

The girl takes his money and stares at it for a moment before frowning up at him. "I want ten."

Both men flinch before Sasuke curses under his breath and grudgingly pulls out another five. He tosses it to her, seething as she giggles and continues to the women's restroom.

Naruto watches her go. "Damn, I see politics in her futu –" his sentence cuts off with a yelp as Sasuke once again smacks the back of his head.

"A lot more fun than it sounds?" Sasuke hisses. "Really, you moron?"

"It's true!" Naruto complains while flailing his arms around as they hurry out of the restaurant.

"That's the last time I let you talk me into some stupid shit like this," Sasuke mutters.

Naruto crosses his arms and lets out a huff. _Bastard_.

"I heard that."

"DAMN IT!"

**-End-**

* * *

Yeah betches that's MY KINDA NARUSASU. Awww yeaaah BD

So there ya go, porn for all. HOSHIT WHICH REMINDS ME:

**Michelerene **and **Darkalbino **officially declare that October 18 be dubbed **PORN DAY!** YES *_* ON THIS DAY, YOU ARE REQUIRED TO WRITE AT LEAST ONE SCENE OF SMUTTY YAOI GOODNESS. OR SOMETHING. KINKS AREN'T WORKED OUT YET. FOR WE ARE LAZY. SO YEAH.

btw, if you were confused by the position they were in, I apologize XD i tried to make it clear, mich said she could see it, jelp said she couldn't until i showed her the picture that they postion was based off of. buuuut it's on y!gal, so ff-ers have to do without, sorry guys, just know it was hot :P and if you COULD see it, well, good for you, you're probably corrupted enough to be reading my shit after all.

reviews would be nice, hope you thought it was hot, if not...tough shit, you go write something then XP

PEACE!

~dark


End file.
